The Extraordinary
by perrixwinkle
Summary: Life was normal for some...genitically enhanced for others. Explore the difficulties of a family's broken heart over the kidnapping of their son. And the flocks' struggle to find their parents.
1. Prologue

November 21, 1994 ~ Adirondack Mountains, New York

It was late. It was _really_ late.

As Paul sped through the house looking for everything him, his wife, and the baby on the way might need. As well as everything they wouldn't need, for Paul just grabbed anything that touched his fingers. Random pens, coins, and clothing ended up in the duffle bag that he was throwing the items in.

"Honey, I have everything we need." Anne said. She's the one going into labor, but she was the calm one. Suit case in hand she carefully started walking to the door. Her stomach was making flips as she pictured the baby girl or boy. She didn't know the sex of the child, and neither did Paul. They wanted to make it a surprise. They picked out their favorite names. The name "Adam" was her favorite of the boy names. And "Paige" was her favorite of the girl names. Paul had the duty to pick the middle names which he automatically chose "Joseph" for the boy after his father. He chose "Marie" for the girl, because it seemed to be a commonly used middle name. Plus he couldn't think of anything more creative and meaningful. Paul is a simple, yet selfish man. And Anne hoped that with the baby being born that not only will she get closer to Paul, but he will see that nothing is simple.

That some things are _extraordinary._

. . . .


	2. Those Dark Eyes

**A huge thank you to "The Hidden One" for the help! I mucho love reviews!!!!! You can all find me on my name there is heather perri. So you can bug me there. In this chapter you basically see two of the major point of views. **

**~love, Heather~**

* * *

_**Those Dark Eyes**_

The team of doctors, nurses, and students knew exactly what to do for the task they had to perform. They've done it all before, and it wasn't brain surgery or anything.

"The Seller's should be here shortly. She started going into labor and they are on their way from Saratoga." The secretary told the doctor.

"Okay, thank you." He replied.

He was nervous. He had to do it. People were relying on him. Without him, the task wouldn't be complete. He was already paid, so there is no turning back now. He refused to think about the pain the Sellers would be in. He already has done so much to prepare for the babies. Yes, twins. Looked like a girl and a boy. Perfectly healthy, and ready for anything. Anne was given all the medicine needed for the children to carry on the future operations.

The doctor went to the phone in his office, dialed the number, and put the phone to his ear. He waited.

"We're on it." Said a deep scratchy voice. And from that moment where the doctor hung up the phone, chaos broke out throughout the hospital. Since it was such a small clinic, there were only a few people at the night shift. And all those people are being taken away. Locked up. And not let out until the necessary precautions were taken.

Shortly, he would have the perfect opportunities to change the future of mankind. But he wasn't sure if it was for the better. He can't be sure if anything will work. But everyone was counting on him to change the world.

"Dr. Jeb, they've arrived" said one of the minor workers for Itex.

He put on his face mask and walked out of his office, ready to change the future.

* * *

With sweat dripping down her face and tears in the mix, she still looked beautiful to Paul. Her Dark hair and fair skin still glowed. Her eyes were tear stricken and her lips were letting out breath after the surprise of giving birth to twins. The shock still hasn't wore off of Paul yet. From the moment at 4 o'clock in the morning where she started going into labor, to now he's been in his own little world. He pat her head as an attempt to calm her down. But that was only a useless gesture.

The booming screams of a baby made Anne's heart stop. She debated in her head with panic why her baby would be crying. She looked at Paul and he nodded. He got up to check what was going on with his son or daughter.

What he saw was nothing. No doctors. No nurses. No babies.

He took a step from the room, and traveled down the clinic hallway. There was no one there. That's where he started walking quickly and nervously. With one last turn in the hallway he saw a man with something in his arms. A baby quietly whimpered with the site of Paul.

"Hey! You!" Paul yelled toward the stranger.

The man turned around startled, looked Paul in the eyes and walked into the elevator about 50 meters away from where Paul stood. "NO!" Paul sprinted towards the elevator door. Knowing he wouldn't make it, he took a quick turn down the staircase. It was only 3 floors in the clinic and it seemed like forever till he got to the bottom. He opened the door to the 1st floor hallway. There were police car lights flashing in the doors in front of the clinic and there were guards running into the building. As Paul stood there too shook up to move at first he had a flash of the dark eyes of the baby before the elevator door closed. It was very odd. They were Anne's eyes. And he was sure it was one of the babies, just from that fact. But that baby looked so much older than a new born. There was something weird going on. All he knew was that he had to find his child. Paige, or Adam. Correction; Paige _and_ Adam. That was when a police officer came up to him with a bundle.

"Is this your daughter?" Said the officer.

He broke into tears as he saw the child. "Yes," he barely said between his sobs. He held her in his arms as the officer stepped away, so he wasn't interrupting a moment. Her long eye lashes fluttered opening her eyes. A beautiful hazel looked into his soul. This wasn't the dark eyed baby. "Where's my son!" he yelled in agony. The officer looked sympathetic and worried. "We haven't found the other child, Sir. I'm sorry."


End file.
